


Kidnapped

by anna_liz_fiction



Series: Supernatural [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (well almost), Abduction, Angst, Castiel saves the reader, Cute, Everybody lives!, F/M, Fluff, Torture, a little bit, happy end, how would i write angst without torture?, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_liz_fiction/pseuds/anna_liz_fiction
Summary: Fandom: SupernaturalPairing: Castiel x Reader (female pronouns used)Warnings: Torture, kidnapping, mind control (but also fluff and happy ending)Words: 2337Writer: LizREQUESTED BY: Anna :3





	

The aching pain you felt in your head was the first thing you noticed when you

woke up. Your head was pounding, your limps ached and you felt incredibly

tired, like you had just completed a marathon.

 

You opened your eyes and tired to take in your surroundings, but to no avail.

Everything around you was pitch black and no matter how hard you tried, you

couldn't even see your own body.

 

One could have said it was so dark that you were unable to see your hand,

even if it would have been right in front of your face, but you weren't able to

move it there anyways.

 

You felt something tight and cold around both of your wrists and the shackling

sound you heard when you tried to move your arms, you concluded that you

were most likely chained to something.

 

Wherever you were, it was ice cold and completely quiet. The only sound that

made it to your ears was your own – fast and slightly panicking – breath.

Even though panic was starting to rise in you, you remembered what you had

learned living with the Winchesters.

“If anything ever happens, remaining quiet and concentrated might just be the

key, (Y/N).” Sam had said several times.

 

So you tried your best to remain absolutely quiet as you moved your legs.

Whoever held you captive wasn't very smart, since they had forgotten to chain

down your legs as well.

If anyone were to come near you, you could at least put up some sort of fight.

Even though your chances still remained low.

 

Who would try to kidnap me?

 

You asked yourself.

 

Well, after working with the brothers for several years, that would probably be

every single supernatural being on the whole entire planet, minus a few

exceptions. The list of potential enemies was longer than you thought. But then

again, who would have been able to pull something like this of?

One moment you were going to sleep in a motel with the brothers in the next

room and the next you're waking up in the middle of whatever nightmare this

was.

You tried your best to remember anything that had happened.

After the boys and you had finished the small hunt you were on, all of you went

back to the motel to catch a good night of sleep before driving back to the

bunker the next day.

You had checked for any signs of entry when you arrived and you had also

remembered to put lines of salt around the door and the – Oh god – you had

forgotten to put lines of salt around the windows!

 

I am a goddamn idiot!

 

You thought, angry at yourself. You were a hunter

since you had turned 19, but you had made an absolute rookie mistake once

again.

Probably because you felt really safe with the brothers next door and an angel

on telepathic speed dial.

 

You were ripped out of your own thoughts when a sound ripped through the

silence, like someone shoving a metal door open.

Instinctively you pulled your feet closer to your chest, trying to make yourself

as small as possible.

 

Castiel help me!

 

You silently prayed to the angel. How in the world wasn't he

here by now? Usually, you couldn't even go to the store for an hour without

telling anyone because they were so worried, they would send Castiel to look

for you within minutes. And that was only the case when the brothers noticed

your absence before the angle did.

 

For some reason, he was very worried about you all the time. You had figured it

was probably because he cared a lot about the brothers and wouldn't want

them to be mad at him for letting you down.

 

Then again, who knew how much time had actually passed? You certainly didn't

have any idea.

Before you could try to pray again, you heard a dark voice to your right.

“Now now, where is the little hunter?” it – presumably a he by the tone of his

voice – snickered. “Who am I kidding? I know where you are. I chained you all

by myself after all.”

 

You remained still and didn't answer him as you heard your kidnapper get

closer slowly. His heavy footsteps were slow and something told you he was

doing it on purpose.

 

Probably a sicko who has seen too many horror movies.

 

That would have been one of the better scenarios, since defending yourself

against a human psychopath was much easier than fighting of any monster.

But he knew you were a hunter so that theory was out of the window already.

Suddenly, for just a moment your nose caught a slight odor of something you

definitely remembered. Did it smell somewhat close to a rotten egg?

It takes you a moment to process this information, probably due to the immense level

of stress you were currently under, but soon it clicked in your mind and you

knew that your opponent was probably a tortured and twisted soul. Otherwise

known as a demon.

 

“Hm...” the demon stopped and sniffed in the air “Oh, you know how delicious

your fear smells? You must have realized that you don't stand a chance

anymore.” he giggled.

 

“The Winchesters are still tugged in their beds, dreaming about whatever you

humans dream about and there won't be anyone to rescue you, little hunter”

He knew what he was saying and he was getting under your skin quicker than

you would have liked him too.

 

Is this really going to be my end?

 

You finally began to actually panic and

tried to sit up and get as far away from the voice as you could.

“Don't even try, (Y/N)” you heard the demon giggle again “I'm not going to kill

you just yet anyways.”

 

All of a sudden you had to squint your eyes. Your eyes were used to the

darkness by now, but the demon had switched on a light in the room and you

had to blink a few times to get used to the sudden brightness before you could

finally take in your surroundings properly.

 

Oh, and how you wished you didn't. The room seemed more like a dungeon or

torture chamber, similar to the one the boys had back at the bunker, but this

one here was decorated with what looked like animal fur and the skulls of small

mammals on the walls.

 

Additionally, there was a collection of chains, knives and other tools you didn't

quite recognize hanging and laying around the room.

As something moved in the corner of your eye, you remembered your

kidnapper and frantically looked over to your right, where he was supposed to

be.

But to no avail. The right sight of the room was completely empty and there

was no trace of your captivator anywhere. You tried to turn around more, but

the shackles holding you to the bedposts were too short and the bed was

pushed against a wall anyways, so there wasn't really any way he was still

standing there.

A light blow of air in your left ear made you snap around quickly and as you

stared into the dark black eyes of your demonic kidnapper you began to

scream out of pure terror.

To which the monster replied by laughing and gripping you tightly by your

throat until you stopped being able to scream or even breathe.

“Listen here little hunter. I am going to torture the hell out of you if you don't

do what I say. I just need a little bit of information about your pet angle and

then I am going to kill you. So if I were you I'd play along nicely.”

He loosened his grip on your throat and you gasped for air as he walked over to

one of the tables.

 

“Why would I tell you anything if you are just going to kill me anyways?” you

snarled at him.

He turned around with one of the small thin knives in his hand.

“Because (Y/N)” the demon got closer to you once more and stood right by

your side, taking your leg in his hands, gripping it with a power so strong you

couldn't fight it even if you tried to. “This is going to hurt a whole lot more if

you don't.”

He uttered the last few words as he began slicing small cuts into your leg,

careful not to hit any major arteries.

You clenched your jaw tight, not wanting to give in just yet.

“Though one aren't you?” he smirked. “Well, maybe I should do a little more,

what do you think?”

 

You didn't answer him since you were too concentrated trying to remain your calm

exterior.

 

But from a moment to the next all of that went to hell as you let out the loudest

scream you had ever heard coming from your own throat as the monster

stabbed you in the lower stomach and then proceeded to leave the knives

stuck inside of you.

 

Probably so you wouldn't bleed to death too quickly.

 

“Tell me (Y/N). Where is the pet angel you're so fond of? What do they have

planned next? We all know they are going after my kind sooner or later.”

“I'm not gonna tell you shit, you bastard” you cried out in pain.

“Well, too bad, then I am going to go get my next fun toy. I promise you're

going to like it just as much as this one,” he said, slowly twisting and shoving at

the knife that was still embedded in your belly.

 

“Castiel” you whispered “Please, please for the love of your father, Castiel help

me.” you prayed with tears now streaming down your face.

 

“I doubt that feathery thing is going to save you (Y/N). You should know better

than that. Those bastards only care about themselves and their own kind. Why

would he risk his precious little angel life for a little hunter like you? You're

nothing to him.” he screamed at you as he was standing at the foot of the bed

you were chained to.

 

With every breath, you felt more tears pouring out of you as you were sobbing

now. The pain in your stomach was unbearable, almost to the point where you

thought you might pass out every moment.

 

The demon leaned forward and rested his hands on the edge of the bed.

“You're nothing to him (Y/N). And why would you think you are? After all, what

is an angel supposed to do with a lousy human girl after all? What? You think he

actually likes you back or something? The dude couldn't even tell friendship

and love apart if he tried. You don't stand a chance. Angels aren't capable of

loving and they certainly wouldn't love a human anyways!”

He looked at you

again, finally changing his eyes to a human in an attempt to gain your sympathy.

 

“So why don't you tell me everything you know? He was using you after all

(Y/N).”

 

“No no no” you began to stutter. “YOU DON'T KNOW HIM! HE WOULDN'T DO

THAT” you shouted, anger flooding your head. “I DON'T EVEN CARE IF HE

LOVES ME. I LOVE HIM AND THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS TO ME, YOU SICK

ASSHOLE!”

 

After using so much of your energy you had to calm down for a second or you

felt like you might actually pass out any moment. You closed your eyes and took

a deep breath in.

 

Suddenly, you clenched your eyes shut even more as an incredibly bright light

flooded the dungeon. All you could hear was a loud scream and a noise, like

something – or someone - was dropped on the ground.

 

You opened your eyes carefully and were incredibly relieved to see Castiel

standing behind the spot where a couple moments ago the demon was.

 

“Ca-” you began.

 

“Be quiet (Y/N). You're using too much of your energy.” he shushed you and

quickly walked over to you.

 

He put his hands over your wounds and you felt a warm feeling wash over you.

It somehow reminded you of home, the sea and pure bliss in one.

 

After he had healed you the angel destroyed the chains holding you and sat

down next to you on the bed, slowly stroking your hair. An unreadable

expression clouded his handsome face.

 

“Cas, how much did you hear?” you asked carefully, ashamed that this might

be the way he found out about your feelings towards him.

“Everything (Y/N).” he looked into your eyes “I'm so incredibly sorry.”

 

Tears made their way back into your eyes. Of course, he couldn't love you back,

the demon was right, after all, angels couldn't love.

 

“It's alright, Castiel” you sniffed “I understand, please just don't tell anyone.”

 

Cas squinted his eyes slightly and cocked his head to the side.

 

“Why wouldn't I tell anyone?” he asked “isn't it the usual procedure for two

adults who are in a committed relationship to inform their friends of said

bond?”

 

“What are you implying?” you asked, more confused than ever.

 

“Well, you did admit you love me, didn't you?” he questioned.

 

“Yeah, but I don't want you to date me out of pity, Cas. Don't worry I'll be okay.”

you began to sniff again.

 

“Oh, I realize my mistake now. Sorry (Y/N). I forgot to inform you that the

feelings you harbour for me are indeed reciprocated.”

 

“You mean to say that you love me, too?” you smiled.

He pushed a strand of hair behind your ear before finally saying what you have

been dying to hear for so long.

 

“Yes (Y/N). I love you.”

 

And with those words he pulled you close to his chest before zapping the both

of you back to the motel, where the Winchesters were still sleeping.


End file.
